big_farm_addictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tale Time
Decorations There are three buyable decorations available during this event. Two of them can be purchased for dollars, and the third for gold. Each decoration grants 10 XP upon building. Frog Prince Well.png Enchanted Tree.png Reward The reward for completing all 6 stages of the Fairy Tale Event is dependent on the level of your farm. Each Fairy Tale Tower is size 5x5, takes 1 minute to build, and grants 10 XP upon building. Note: After winning the Imposing Fairy Tale Tower, if you place it on any of your farms and unlock it at the decoration collection tower, you will be able to choose your difficulty level during all future Fairy Tale Time events. Tasks There are 6 stages to complete. At the completion of each stage, you are rewarded with small prizes. 'Stage 1' Collect cabbage Plant cabbage seeds in your fields, then harvest cabbage at the end of the cycle. Collect corn Plant corn seeds in your fields, then harvest corn at the end of the cycle. Donate eggs You need to collect, then donate eggs. To donate the eggs, click on the Event icon in the left task bar in your game and then click on the outstretched hand. Move the slider to donate as many eggs as you wish. Tip: Taking advantage of special seeds will help see this stage through quickly. Prepare for next Stage: When you are almost finished with this stage, wait until after you start the next stage to harvest your cowshed and pigsty. Stage 2 Find story book pages Story book pages are found when collecting from your animal stalls. Your dog can also find 1 page if it is level 5 or higher. Tip: If you have the space and the workers available, build an additional chicken coop. Prepare for next Stage: If you are near the end of this stage, wait until starting Stage 3 to harvest your orchards on your main farm and gourmet farm. Store the maximum amount of wildflowers in your barn. Below is a table of how many pages are found in each area of your main farm. The level of each building other than the doghouse does not affect the number of pages. Pages are found randomly, not always given. You may rarely receive a larger than normal amount. Stage 3 Donate wild flowers Donate wildflowers the same way as for the eggs. Grow and collect wild flowers if you do not have enough to donate. Collect leaves Harvest your apple and cherry orchards on your main farm and the almond and peach orchards on your gourmet farm. Leaves are collected at the end of the cycle along with the produce. Tip: You can purchase wild flowers with farm dollars and donate them. Prepare for next Stage: If you are near the end of this stage, plant wheat or cabbage in your fields. Stage 4 Find breadcrumbs Breadcrumbs are found when harvesting orchards and fields. Your dog can also find 1 breadcrumb if it is level 5 or higher. Tip: Grow corn to collect breadcrumbs faster. Prepare for next Stage: Store the maximum amount of apples in your barn. Below is a table of how many breadcrumbs are found in each area of your main farm. The level of each building other than the doghouse does not affect the number of breadcrumbs. Breadcrumbs are found randomly, not always given. You may rarely receive a larger than normal amount. Stage 5 Donate apples You need to collect and then donate apples. Donate them the same way as for the eggs. Tip: If you have space and workers available, build an extra apple orchard. Apples can be purchased with farm dollars and donated, but it is expensive to buy apples. Prepare for next Stage: Set your composter, mill, and silo to the maximum production amount to be harvested after starting Stage 6. 'Stage 6' Find fireflies Fireflies can be found in all areas of the main farm. Tip: Grow and mill corn to proceed through this stage faster. Below is a table of how many fireflies are found in each area of your main farm. The level of each building other than the doghouse does not affect the number of fireflies. Fireflies are found randomly, not always given. You may rarely receive a larger than normal amount. Category:Theme Events